Losing You
by Michiyo Makino
Summary: All I have is you. It is all that I'm breathing for x ROXINE -Hints Of Roxiri-


"Roxas!"

The boy named Roxas turned around and was plummeted head on by Naminé. Stumbling a bit from the hit, he managed to hold himself and her steady on solid ground. His eyes trailed downwards and noticed that her hands were gripping his shirt tightly.

Sensing that something was wrong, he bent his head to her level in order to take a good look at her face. She was sweating a bit, her eyes filled with fear and her teeth clenched together.

"Naminé, what's up?"

Her head jerked up and out of the blue, she pushed him away from her. "Roxas, get ou-" Whatever was left for her to say was silenced by a crash. Roxas widened his sapphire orbs and ran to her aid.

"Naminé!"

He stopped outside the smoke, looking and checking if she would run out. Sure enough, she did, but she was covered in scratches. The girl grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along for the ride she was going to take. When she meant ride, she meant by running away from her attacker.

Roxas stared at her. She was surprisingly swift for such a frail person. Keeping up with her, they kept running to who knows where. After turning a few corners, they turned into a left corner where they both stopped to catch their breaths. Naminé wasn't doing too good though, as she isn't the type who can run for a long period of type. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't help but fall to the ground. The blonde-haired kid caught her before she hit the cold, marble floor though.

"Naminé," he breathed. "What's going on?"

"We're special Nobodies, right?" she inquired. He nodded. "Because our counterparts are alive, we'll have to fade back into them as they cannot exist fully without us. The thing is that because of this, I blink in and out of existence at times. Sometimes I stay in a certain form for a while. Your time hasn't come yet..." She felt her body morphing into something, or rather someone completely different. She looked up to Roxas.

"Tell me, Roxas. Who do you see now?"

Roxas stared at her. Instead of the blonde-haired beauty he's in love with, he saw an exotic redhead with deep indigo-coloured eyes. Her hair was splashed messily over his arms and she wore a pink dress with a white camisole underneath. Lavender-coloured sneakers adorned her feet and the shoe laces were laced differently. He felt a slight attraction for her.

"I think I see the girl that _he_ likes. My Other, that is."

The girl let out a sigh. "Yes, she is my Other. It's been a year and she's grown up. I've taken on her present form. The Organization wants to get rid of me before I can merge with her. They know that I blink in and out of existence, but they don't know I can take her form."

She looked down at Roxas's arms and blushed. "Oh, you can let go of me already."

Roxas slowly helped her up before letting her go. Naminé managed by herself, despite wobbling and stumbling a bit. She intertwined her hand with Roxas's and they both ran. Naminé wanted him to be saved, to leave before it was his turn to fade in and out of existence and so, their feet carried them as they willed. The castle was seemingly endless, but they knew.

Naminé then paused and muttered to herself, "Why didn't I think of that?" She stretched out a hand and opened a dark corridor. Her eyes then fixed themselves on Roxas.

"Roxas, go and find Axel and Demyx in Twilight Town. They know about my situation, but they are on my side," she explained, and her face became saddened. "The longer you stay with me, the higher the risk of getting caught will be."

"No!" Roxas stood his ground. "I can't leave you here! You're not doing this alone!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged themselves to the corridor, despite the fact that Naminé was begging him to let her go. He managed to get them both inside the dark corridor before the portal closed behind them.

They soon appeared at Twilight Town, where Axel and Demyx were waiting for them. The redhead and the musician saw their blonde-haired friend and waved, but naturally, their eyes wandered to the redhead female beside him. Axel let out a wolf whistle.

"Hey, Roxas! Who's the girl?" He earned a whack in the head for that, and a scowl.

"It's Naminé. She'll be in this form for a while. Right now, we gotta run." He glanced at her. She was looking at the ground, her hair hiding her face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, that's for sure.

The four of them ran, with Roxas dragging Naminé, who hasn't said anything ever since they came here. Suddenly, she stopped herself and removed her hand from Roxas's grip. Roxas turned to her and saw that she was crying. He stood in front of her, contemplating on whether to do what he wanted to do or not.

Without realizing it, he had pulled her into an embrace. Naminé's form started to flicker from Kairi's form to her original form, but it remained in Kairi's form.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" she asked in between sobs.

"Because," Roxas reasoned. "You are important to me, besides Demyx and Axel." He glanced behind to see his friends chuckling. He also heard Naminé gasp in surprise.

They broke the hug a few moments later. Naminé currently indigo orbs stared innocently into Roxas's blue orbs. They both smiled and then started to laugh.

"Your happiness won't last for long, I'm sorry to say."

Naminé felt a hand wrap around a mouth and something seeping into her mind. Darkness, she knew. It was to put her to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Roxas..." Her last words to him were said.

* * *

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix. The plot of this fanfic belongs to me.**


End file.
